Get Over Him
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: Maka's commitment phobia is getting on Soul's nerves, and the only way he can help her, is to make her face her phobia straight-on. Unfortunately, with Black Star pushing all the wrong buttons and sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, that's easier said than done.


It was finally Friday, and the three star meisters Black Star and Maka were waiting diligently for their newly dubbed Death Scythes as their class ran over longer than it was supposed to. Kid was not present however, as Patti had contracted a minor cold and Liz refused to leave her 'helpless sister' behind in her 'time of need'.

So Maka was stuck with Black Star, alone, who was recounting the details of the evening he'd swept 'his goddess' off her feet and asked her to be his. She'd been 'awed by his confidence, and of course said yes immediately!' What the real story was, Maka didn't know, but she knew the feeling in the pit of her stomach that grew as the assassin spoke, wasn't good.

"Black Star, will you shut up before I'm forced to give you a concussion?" Maka asked with a dangerously low voice, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her novel with a fervor.

Black Star grinned like the shit-eating douche he was and poked her shoulder. "Is someone getting jealous?"

"Of you? Now, why would I be jealous?" She rolled her eyes and focused on her book. "Your voice is just annoying."

"Well you have to deal with it because there's no one else to talk to and Tsubaki was my latest accomplishment." Black Star crossed his arms as if to say 'end of discussion'.

Maka wrinkled her nose and glared at him. "You make her sound like a test or bet. She's a _person_, Black Star. Not a trophy."

"Well, I had to _win_ her over, didn't I? Besides, I know she's not just a trophy. She's a star, like me!" Black Star proclaimed with a grin. He sat down with a sigh when he got no response. "_Fine_. For boredom's sake, I'll ask. How's you and Soul's shit coming along?"

Maka glanced up at him in surprise. "Um... _What_?"

Black Star gave her an irritated look. "You know. Have you guys done the dirty? Sealed the deal? Seen the light?"

Maka stared at him with an incredulous expression. She stammered a bit before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I was clear. _WHAT?_"

Black Star put his finger in the ear closest to her as though cleaning it. "Geez, and you say _I'm_ loud."

Maka ignored this as her confusion muddled her mind. "What the hell are you talking about Black Star?"

Black Star frowned. "You mean you guys aren't...?"

Maka jerked her head, telling him to continue. "We aren't...?"

Black Star smacked a hand to his head and his eyes went wide. "NO WAY!"

Maka pushed him with her book and gave him an exasperated look. "BLACK STAR! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Black Star's mouth opened and closed many times, like a fish, and she could see the wheels grinding in his head as he stared at her in surprise. "I knew Soul... I thought _you_... I guess even gods can be wrong."

Maka groaned. She closed her book and rose it above her head. "Do I really need to?"

She heard a low chuckle behind her and turned to see the very white-haired man they'd been speaking of. "What'd you do this time, man?"

Black Star's unintelligible mutterings ceased almost instantly when he realized Soul had arrived. He picked himself up and grinned knowingly at the scythe. "It's more like what _you_ haven't done, my friend."

Soul rose a brow in unison with Maka and they both gave Black Star the same puzzled look. "Huh?"

Black Star slapped a hand to his forehead again and held an incredulous grin. "How the have you guys _not_?"

Soul turned to Maka who shrugged in response. "He's been like this for awhile."

Soul rose a brow. "What'd _you_ do then?"

Maka huffed and crossed her arms. "It wasn't _me._ He was asking me all sorts of weird questions I couldn't answer! _That_ made him turn into puzzling-and-even-more-obnoxious-than-usual-Black Star."

"A question _you_ didn't know the answer to? I'd like to hear this one." Soul snorted.

Maka shrugged, trying to recall the odd phrases Black Star had slapped together. "He said, quote, 'Have you guys done the dirty? Sealed the deal?' Huh... Darn, what was the last one?"

Black Star guffawed and yelled at the top of his lungs in a preaching manner,"_S__EEN _the _LIGHT!_"

Maka turned to Soul to ask him what he thought it meant, only to see his face buried into his hands and red ears poking out of the bird's nest he called hair. She puffed out her cheeks in utter cluelessness. "What's _he talking about_?!"

One of Soul's red eyes peeked out between his fingers and looked at her for a fraction of a second before closing. "If I told you, you'd chop Black Star and I to death."

Maka gritted her teeth. She hated being out of the loop, especially when the one person she deemed the most dense boy in the world knew what these odd phrases meant. She took a deep breath and rose her right hand. "Fine. I promise not to chop you. NOW TELL ME!"

Soul brought his hands down and looked at her with a schooled expression, although the red hadn't faded any. "No. You're better off not knowing. Trust me."

Black Star caught sight of Tsubaki and whooped. "YESH, MY GODDESS HAS ARRIVED. SEE YA, BOOKWORM!"

The partners stared after the blue-haired boy and Maka found herself smiling sadly when he kneeled before his 'goddess' to greet her. She shook her head and stood up from the fountain's edge. "Too bad it won't last."

Soul snorted as they began their journey towards their apartment. "That's a little pessimistic."

Maka sighed. "Well, it's the truth. Soon enough, Black Star's eyes'll start wandering and Tsubaki will see what a mistake she's made."

Soul scoffed. "Right. Have you _seen_ how dedicated he is to her?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter if he likes her, loves her, is attached to her by the hip, he's a man. He'll have urges."

"You really need to get over your dad."

She choked on spit and froze, staring at Soul incredulously. "_What_?!"

Soul turned back to her. "I said, 'You really need to get over your dad.'"


End file.
